I Should Thank Karin
by peinsakulover14
Summary: Sakura Haruno 1st ANBU Captain Surpassing Tsunade And Growing Stronger It All Changes When Sasuke Returns With This Red Headed 'Angel' People Are Ignoring Sakura Even Her Friends Until A Certain Someone Finds Interest In Her
1. Chapter 1: welcome back sasuke

A/N:Hello All My Lovely Reader's Out There! And Too All My New Readers Hello Too You To! As You Know I All Ready Have A Story But This Is My New One! I Hope You All Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto If I Did As Hidan Would Say "May Jashin-Sama Have Mercy On Our Soul!"

HELL YA! -Talking

_'HELL YA!' -_Thinking

'**_Hell Ya!' -_**inner sakura/Demons

**Hell Ya****_!_****_ -_**Singing

**_Hell ya_****!**** -flashback**

Chapter 1: Welcome Back Sasuke...

Rays of sunlight...warm face...birds chirping...a beautiful morning...

Sakura haruno did not want to get up she clenched her eyes and tried to get some more sleep but sadly she couldn't she opened her eyes and looked around _'another boring day" _She thought to herself as she got out of her bed.

When she walked to her bathroom she caught her reflection in the mirror and stared at it looking back at her was a beautiful young woman. Yes sakura haruno grew up in the past three years since _**he **_left, her once shoulder length pink hair was now thigh length.

She was no longer flat chested but not as big as tsunade's but c cup she had an hour glass figure big bust,slim stomach and a medium size butt. She smiled slightly '_god…how long has it bein since I'v done that?' _she thought to herself as she striped out of her night clothes and stepped into her shower she let the warm water run over her body as her eyes glazed over in deep thought

_**Flashback:**_

"_**No! please don't leave! I'm so in-love with you I cant even stand it!"**_

" _**you know…after all this time your still annoying"**_

"_**NO! IF YOU LEAVE I'LL SCREAM OUT LOUD AND-"**_

"_**sakura…thank you for everything"**_

_**end flashback**_

her pretty green eyes narrowed and she reached over and slammed her hand on the knob that turns her shower off and walk out of it grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body, and walked back into her room.

She walked to her closet and picked out her clothes. Now along with growing up she had also changed her clothes, she pulled out a brown short dress with pink outline, went to her dresser and pulled out matching arm length gloves, and walked to her closet and grabbed matching thigh high boots. And put them on she then walked down stairs and out her door.

When she was waling to the bridge Yamanaka ino pushed passed her saying something along the lines of "oh my god he's back" and "all mine Forehead-Bitch wont have him" sakura raised a slender eyebrow and followed ino. She followed ino all the way to the front gates of Konoha

And stoped when she saw allot of people standing there she polightly pushed pass people and stoped her eyes widning at the view infront of her

A blond man……

Grinning……….

Having his arm around a tall dark haired man's neck….

The man looking about ready to punch the blond boy….

The then two men tured there attention to her there where none other then Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke "Sakura-chan! I brought Sasuke-teme back! Come over here and say hello!" Sakura stayed there looking at sasuke.

Said man smirked '_heh just as I thought she's speechless it wont be long until she comes running over to me crying about how much she missed me and how she's soooo glad im back then I'll show her kar-'_

his thought got cut off when he saw sakura walk over to him and he got ready to hear all the sobbing. "Hello Uchiha-san…." Sasuke's eyes widened then he smirked again . "what aren't you going to hug me sakura? Welcome me back?" he said smugly. Her eyes narrowed again. "Oh OK so you want me to welcome you back?" she asked.

"That's what I said sakura" sasuke said once again smirking. " so you want me to welcome you back to Konoha? After three years you expect me to welcome you with open arms cry and then later on tell you to fuck me till I cant stand? Well heres a better ideal Uchiha why don't you Fuck off….Traitor." With that she stormed away.

'_She's changed….i Guss im going to have to show her Karin later then…once she's cooled down..' _Sasuke thought shaking out of his shock then he smirked. '_Soon sakura… you will be begging me to have you'_

**Well that's all right now! I hope you enjoyed im sorry it's so short I'll try to make it longer next chappie….5reviews that's all im asking it would make me so happy!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting karin

A/N: Wow! I asked for 5 reviews and I got 7! This must be a pretty god story so far ne? ok here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto But I do own the big ball of fluff that I call tobi at my feet! ( He Is My Kitty And He Is A Good Boy )

HELL YA! -Talking

'_HELL YA!' -_Thinking

'_**Hell Ya!' -**_inner sakura/Demons

**Hell Ya**_**!**__** -**_Singing

_**Hell ya**_**!**** -flashback**

_Recap!_

'_She's changed….i Guss I'm going to have to show her Karin later then…once she's cooled down..' _Sasuke thought shaking out of his shock then he smirked. '_Soon sakura… you will be begging me to have you'_

Chapter 2 Meeting Karin!

Sakura didn't know where she was going when she stormed off but she needed to get away from the uchiha '_** stupid basterd coming back I'll kill him cha!' **_Inner sakura screamed while pumping her fist in the air. '_I know I want to kill him to but we need to calm down I can feel our chakara spiking up' _she walked over to the training grounds and started practicing

1 hour later

Sakura was panting and wiped her brow "not bad…." She said with a smile. "maybe I should go back and apologize to sasuke for blowing up….." _**'Fuck no! screw that mother-fucker! He needs to die and I'll be the one to help him do it!'**_sakura mentally sweatdroped at inner sakura's choice of words. '_OK well you do that and I'm going to go back'_

When she passed the Ramen shop ( A/N:can someone tell me the name of it? If u do I'll give you a cookie!!) she heard laughing and giggling. " Sasuke-kun I'm So glade your back I missed you so much! Forehead-girl gave up on you but I didn't!"

Ino said while blushing and holding sasuke's arm in between her breast. '_**whore….' **_Inner sakura said while crossing her arms over her chest. When sakura walked in all attention went on her. "…..Uchiha-san….. I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier so….Gomen…And welcome back" sakura said trying not to punch sasuke in the mouth when a smirk came to his lips.

"oh that's OK sakura…hey I want you all to meet someone" sasuke said still having the stupid smirk on his face. He waved some one over and a woman wearing a pink tank-top and a short short skirt walked over she had red hair that looked like she tried to do 'the sasuke look' on one side but found out she couldn't and gave up leaving the other side long.

She took one look at sakura and sneered " is this that Pink bitch you where talking about sasuke-kun?" her annoying voice asked (A/N:sorry any Karin fans I hate the bitch!) " yes this is haruno sakura…. Sakura this is Karin..my fiance" sasuke said with a smirk now waiting for sakura to break down and cry. " nice too meet you Karin" sakura said looking bored.

"let me tell you a little something pinky next time sasuke-kun comes to me and says you a pink haired bitch yelled at him when all he wanted was a welcome back from you you I'm going to-" she started but got cut off from sakura " you what? Going to teach me how a slutty-hoe-bag slaps? Thanks bitch but I can kick your ass and I don't want that pansy you call sasuke-kun to cry like a little bitch when I do"

"sakura-Chan be nice sasuke-teme's back and he's happy with Karin-San" Naurto said "y-yeah s-sakura-Chan m-maybe k-karin-San I-is nice y-you just h-have to g-give her a-a chance" hinata said while blushing a little " yeah I mean you should like her cause she makes sasuke happy" Ten-Ten said nodding. " yeah don't be a bitch fore-head girl!" ino said while glaring at sakura

" oh..im sorry I guss I didn't know you guys like her so much…. I need to go to tsunade to get a new mission….see you guys later" sakura said clenching her jaw and fists. With that she walked away. _**' what the hell?! Even naruto-baka likes that hoe-bag!ugh I just wanna smash her ugly face in'**_ inner sakura yelled.

On her way to she the hokage balding she thought she saw something red in the trees staring at her but shrugged and blamed it on her anger.

'_hmm….iteresting….. her chakara is very powerfull…. I must go inform leader-sama….' _A shadowy figure in the trees thought to himself as he tured around and headed off to the akatsuki base.

A/N: ooo who could that be?! Once again im srry for the shortness of the chapie my eyes hurt tho! And im suppose to be at my brothers concert in like 10 mins so ya! ok hmm...since i asked for 5 and i got 7... how about another 5 reviews? so when that 7 turn into a 12 i will update!

Oh yes and thank you to the following ppl who reviwed!:

**KimikoNara****( Thnx for being my first reviwer!)**

**sangochan- dragon**

**akatsuki's jewel**

**-neonrave-**** ( thnx for the very sweet review!)**

**ItaDeiPei**

**freakhorrorchick**

**xXxCrimsonxXxRainingxXTearsxXx**

**hope you review again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to leadersama

A/N: Ok wow! I posted chapter 2 last night this and I all ready got 7 reviews making it 14 instead of 12!! So imma be nice and post another chappy for my lovely fans but before I do – Gives candy and cookies to all of my fans- I love you guys I rly do it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know u love this story! Ok on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but wouldn't that be sweet if I did?

HELL YA! -Talking

'_HELL YA!' -_Thinking

'_**Hell Ya!' -**_inner sakura/Demons

**Hell Ya**_**!**__** -**_Singing

_**Hell ya**_**!**** -flashback**

_Recap:_

'hmm….iteresting….. her chakara is very powerfull…. I must go inform leader-sama….' A shadowy figure in the trees thought to himself as he tured around and headed off to the akatsuki base.

Chapter 3: talking with leader-sama and the meeting

As the shadowy figure got to the Akatsuki base he did a lot of complicated hand seals and watched as the boulder disenegrated and stepped inside to a beautiful hallway. He personally liked the color black and didn't really like the fancy stuff with all the whites and light greys. As he walked pass the kitchen he heard talking.

" Tobi, if you don't shut up I'm gonna shove this bird down your throat and watch you gasp for air hm!" a deep man's voice said sounding very annoyed it was followed by a " But Deidara-sempia! Tobi's a good boy!" from another man with a child like voice.

They both stopped wen they saw the man walking by. "hey where's he going hm?" asked the man said to be deidara. " tobi dose not know sempia but can you go get Tobi some ice cream?" Tobi asked while jumping on his sempia's back and petting his long blond hair like he was petting a cat.

"no….what the-?….GET THE HELL OFF OF ME HM!" deidara yelled and shoved Tobi off mumbling curs words under his breath as he walked away. "but sempia Tobi is hungry!!" to wailed while anime tears streamed down his….mask.

when the dark figure went to the end of the hall he saw a big door he walked over to it and knocked on it three times he waited until he heard a muffled "enter". He walked into a semi lit room and looked forwards until he saw almost glowing steel blue eyes.

"Leader-sama, when I went to Konoha to spy on the kyubbi I saw a woman there, her name is Haruno Sakura she ANBU captain and she is surpassing tsunade in her healing and I'm sure in her fighting I think she may be very helpful." The leader looked at the man. "she sounds iteresting , go to konoha tonight and ask her if she's willing to join."

The man nodded and bowed slightly and tured to walk away. "oh and itachi," the leader called out. Said man looked over his shoulder " if she doesn't want to join, give her two days, I have a feeling she'll join then." Leader said as a smirk grew on his face. "hai leader-sama" itachi said while bowing once again and leaving for konoha

In konoha

Sakura could not find anybody to train with or spar they where all busy.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Sorry sakura-Chan I'm going to double date with sasuke and Karin-Chan we're going to the ramen shop! –Naruto**_

_**s-sorry sakura-Chan I –I'm going w-with naruto-kun –Hinata**_

_**hn, I'm busy –Neji**_

_**I have to show Karin something right now –Ten-ten**_

_**Hell no forehead-girl I'm picking out Karin's outfit!- Ino**_

_**End flashback**_

Sakura sighed as she sat down " Karin Karin Karin god whats so great about her I bet shes week" sakura said to herself . "I agree you must be stronger" a deep smooth voice was heard all around her. Sakura popped up and whipped out a kunia " OK show yourself!" she yelled. Just then Uchiha Itachi jumped down from the trees.

"Uchiha itachi what are you doing here?" sakura asked still in defence mode. " I am not here to fight you sakura-San I am here to ask if you would like to join akatsuki." Itachi said. "Fuck no and get out of here or I'll kick your ass!" sakura yelled.

In a flash itachi's body was pushing on hers she felt his hot breath fan on her cheeks. " you say that now blossom but you will change your mind and if you don't, I'll change it for you" sakura surpassed a shiver when his voice got coled and more deadly with that Itachi proofed but just as he did she heard him say quietly " you have two days" it seamed his voice drifted on with the wind. Was she really going to join the Akatsuki?

A/N: WOO! That wuz fun! Oh yeah am I making itachi oc? I don't think I am but if so tell me please! Hmm… how about 7 reviwes? So when 14 turns into 21 I'll update! Thanks to my reviewers:

**akatsuki's jewel**

**Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom**

**BlackOnyx83**

**Gobi5no5Houkou**

**Midori Blossom**

**WolfRainSS**

**KimikoNara**


	4. Chapter 4: My Answer

A/N: OK! Since you guys are so awesome I'm gonna make a new chapter tonight! I just felt so great when my friend told me I already got my 21 reviews and it was 22! I love you guys so much right now so I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owed Naruto Would I really be writing this story?

HELL YA! -Talking

'_HELL YA!' -_Thinking

'_**Hell Ya!' -**_inner sakura/Demons

**Hell Ya**_**!**__** -**_Singing

_**Hell ya**_**!**** -flashback**

_Recap: _

_In a flash itachi's body was pushing on hers she felt his hot breath fan on her cheeks. " you say that now blossom but you will change your mind and if you don't, I'll change it for you" sakura surpassed a shiver when his voice got coled and more deadly with that Itachi proofed but just as he did she heard him say quietly " you have two days" it seamed his voice drifted on with the wind. Was she really going to join the Akatsuki?_

Chapter 4: Here's My Answer

One day has passed since Itachi talked to Sakura. Should she really join Akatsuki? One thing was that she was still An ANBU captain and she wanted to become ANBU so she could protect this village '_** Even though they have the wonderfull slut- I mean Karin and sasuke' **_Inner Sakura said rolling her eyes.

'_**I say screw them! We should join Akatuki we would be wanted more there! Even Tsunade has stopped training us! I mean we could-'**_Inner Sakura's rant was cut short when Karin walked up to Sakura. " Oh look it's the ugly forehead-girl! Aww are you going to cry since I'm marring Sasuke-kun and your not?" Something in Sakura snapped when Karin said that.

Sakura grabbed Karin's throat and held her up. Karin's eyes widened as Sakura opened her mouth to talk. Her voice lased with hatred. " Listen you little bitch I am sick and tired of seeing your smug little smile I'm tired of hearing your annoying voice and I'm sick of seeing your fucked up hair! I do not like that pansy-ass uchiha I did but that was three fucking years ago! And I may be a ' forehead girl' but this forehead girl could break your pathetic neck just by moving the wrong way" After that was said she let Karin drop to the ground and walked away.

The Next Day

Sakura was making her way to Ichiraku Ramen ( Thank youchiharuSAICHI ) When she got there her Friends we're glaring at her. "What?" She asked. "Sakura-Chan how could you do that to Karin when as she did was ask for help?" Naruto asked. " Yeah Sakura all she did was ask you to teach her some healing stuff you don't have to be a bitch about it and almost kill the poor girl"

Ten-ten added. Sakura stared at her friends in shock. Did they really think she would do that for no reason? Did they even know her? "N-no that's not what happened I-" She got cut off by Sasuke, " you should just go.. your nothing but trouble here" Just as Sasuke said that Crimson smoke appeared beside sakura and the tall figure of itachi came into view.

"Ah foolish little brother you will soon regret what you said, do you have your decision Sakura?" for some reason sakura shudderd at the way Itachi said her name it was so smooth and just rolled off his toung. She shook the thought off and looked at Itachi " Yes I have.. I will go with you…"

A/N: so she is going with him!! How will her friends react? Find out next time! I wold like to and I think I will get 8 reviews or more! Thanks! Oh yes and thank you:

**akatsuki's jewel**

**Degan Karreese**

**BlackOnyx83**

**KimikoNara**

**Black Demon Cat**

**Gobi5no5Houkou**

**shadow miko**

**chiharuSAICHI**

_love you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke You What!

A/N: OMG! 32 REVIEWS?! This story must be rly good! You guys sure do know how to make a girl happy –wipes tear away- I love you all allot! And I want to apologise for the very short chapter 4 TT.TT its just that I was very tired but I wanted to make my readers happy! Well anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: T.T I don't own Naruto cuz if I did…..well….it would be scary

HELL YA! -Talking

'_HELL YA!' -_Thinking

'_**Hell Ya!' -**_inner sakura/Demons

**Hell Ya**_**! -**_Singing

_**Hell ya**_**! -flashback**

_Recap: __"Ah foolish little brother you will soon regret what you said, do you have your decision Sakura?" for some reason sakura shudderd at the way Itachi said her name it was so smooth and just rolled off his tong. She shook the thought off and looked at Itachi " Yes I have.. I will go with you…"_

Chapter 5: Sasuke You What?!

Everyone looked at Sakura in shock. "Sakura-Chan what do you mean you'll go with him?" Naruto asked. "I mean I'm going to join the Akatsuki Naruto im pretty sure you guys wont mind I mean you have that Bitch over there" Sakura said while pointing at Karin in the corner. " Are you crazy Sakura? He killed my whole fucking clan and your just going to go with his just like that?!" Sasuke asked/screamed

" Yes I know he killed your clan Sasuke but I am needed there and im pretty sure I wont get ignored or pushed away by any of them." Sakura said with a calm voice. Itachi was still standing there a small smirk pulling at his lips '_oh you will be far from ignored blossom.' _He thought to himself. "Go ahead and let Forehead girl go! She doesn't like Karin or Sasuke-kun! She tried to kill Karin-Chan!" Ino said with her nose in the air. " That's right she did! She wont be missed" Karin added.

"Well that's good now I don't have any guilt! So I Guss I'm ready Itachi-San" Sakura said while having a small smile on her face. Itachi nodded and started doing hand-signs. "Wait!" Everybody's attention went on Sasuke even Itachi stopped. " Sakura you cant go!" Sakura raised her eyebrow "Why not sasuke?" She said his name as if it hurt her to say it. She nodded at itachi and both of them started to do hand-signs to poof. "You don't understand Sakura! I don't love Karin I love you!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura snapped her head up when he said that messing up her hand-signs, "What?" Sakura, Ino Karin,and even Itachi asked. " Its true I do!" Sasuke said. Sakura smirked and appeared behind Sasuke. "Sasuke…..arigato…" Sasuke eyes widdend '_T-that's what I said to her'_"How dose it feel Sasuke? To know your not loved back?" Sakura whispered in his ear. " Hurts doesn't it?" With that she walked back to Itachi " Lets go Itachi-San." Itachi nodded and they both disappeared within seconds.

"Go get Tsunade!" Naruto yelled fighting down the tears coming to his eyes. '_Sakura-chan' _Karin glared at Sasuke. "You love that Bitch?! You're my fiance! You cant love that Ugly bitch!" She screamed "Shut up Karin I don't need your shit right now!" Sasuke said '_Sakura'_

With Itachi And Sakura:

"I have to knock you out so you don't know where to go if you decide you don't want to stay here." Itachi explained to Sakura " OK how are you going to-" She was cut off when she felt pain in the back of her neck. Her eyes widened then slowly closed. Itachi caught her and carried her bridal style while jumping from tree to tree

When she awoke she was in a bed with Crimson silk sheets. The rest of the room was black besides the bed and curtains. She sunk more into the bed and thought things over '_Sasuke said he loved me im over him but….why did my hart flutter when he said that?'_she was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened to reveal..

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! This will be the only chappy I will do in a while schools a bitch it so hard for a girl like me T.T anyways, Who do u think that is? And how will Tsunade react? Find out soon! Thank you:

**Gobi5no5Houkou**– thanks for the sasuke telling sakura he loves her in front of everybody idea

**chiharuSAICHI**

**laynaboo**

**gothic satan-wolf**

**BlackOnyx83**

**akatsuki's jewel**** – **its ok you review a lot I love them

**missyserena214**

**shadow miko**** – **Thank you for then itachi asking sakura in front of everybody idea in the last chappie!

**KimikoNara**

**Degan Karreese**

Love you guys!


	6. Not A Chapter Please Read!

A/N: to all my reviewers out there,

I am sorry to say that I will not be updating in a while TTTT I kinda sorta got in trouble for having a Hidan moment at school. apparently screaming "Fuck you" at the top of my lungs to a teacher is "Bad" and will get me in ISS -- how was I suppose to know? the teacher was being a bitch. whats a girl suppose to do? take it? I mean come on I'm in 9Th grade if you ask me the teacher shouldn't have kept nagging me and telling me I don't know how to do it. -- this sucks I am grounded for about a week but I'm on right now cuz I'm sneaking lol I'm so bad. but anyways I'm sorry to all my readers!

Love you all,

Sammy-Chan


	7. Chapter 6:Regret?

A/N: I'm back bitches! -behind "her"- Hidan! get the hell out of that chair! -shove- sorry guys I have no clue how he got out of my closet I mean he was all tied up...I mean...I don't know how he got inside my house heh heh heh -- anyways! I iz back! I hope you enjoy this chappy! omg! 61 Reviews?! WOO! LOL AND THATS JUST CUZ I CUSSED OUT MY TEACHER!

Disclaimer: I don't fucking own that fuckhead Naruto! -off behind "her"again- THAT'S IT BACK IN THE CLOSET WITH YOU!

HELL YA! -Talking

'_HELL YA!' -_Thinking

'_**Hell Ya!' -**_inner sakura/Demons

**_Hell Ya!_ _-_**Singing

_**Hell ya**_**! -flashback**

_Recap:__When she awoke she was in a bed with Crimson silk sheets. The rest of the room was black besides the bed and curtains. She sunk more into the bed and thought things over 'Sasuke said he loved me I'm over him but….why did my hart flutter when he said that?'she was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened to reveal.._

Chapter 6: Regret?

the door opened to reveal Itachi with a plate in his hands " are you hungry?" came his quiet voice. Sakura nodded once as Itachi walked towards her. Handed her the plate and watched as she ate." Are you not afraid that it might be poised?" Itachi asked her with one slender eyebrow raised.

" I'm pretty sure you will not want to kill me Itachi-San for you asked me to join..." Sakura replied. "Aa excuse me Sakura-san I have to do some stuff I will take your plate if you are done with it." Itachi said while standing up. She handed him her plate and watched as he left the room and silently closed the door behind him.

_'he reminds me so much of sasuke...and yet...he's so differint from him'_she thought to herself, the Inner Sakura popped in_ **'maybe your thinking that because...we miss them... i don't know about you but...I'm stating to regret coming here i mean think about it we're in The Akatsuki Hideout. And The Uchiha Itachi is watching after us, one slip up...and they might kill us'**_Sakura thought about that '_I dont love Karin! I love you! '_Sasuke's words echoed around in her head. Sakura laid back on the bed her hair fanning out all around her. she took a breath and stated to sing softly and quietly.

**_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_**

_**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands**_

she closes her eyes and her voice starts getting stronger and slightly louder

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_****_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)  
_**

Itachi was walking back to get Sakura because 'Leader' wanted her when he heard her singing he paused and just stood there listening

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_**

_**Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away**_

'_Her voice is beautiful'_He shook that thought from his head and knocked on the door once before walking in. Sakura sat up and looked at Itachi. "Sakura-San Leader-sama would like to talk to you" Sakura nodded and followed Itachi through the hall.

They both stopped at a large door and Itachi knocked "Enter" they heard a voice command. When they walked in all Sakura saw was a shadow of two people "Aa you must be the famous Sakura Haruno.." One of the figures said. "Hai I am" Sakura replied. "Itachi...you may leave I would like to talk to Sakura-San alone" Itachi nodded, bowed slightly and left. Sakura watched him go. "So.." The figure said coming into the light

Sakura tured around and got a good look at the man he had bright Orange hair with steel blue eyes with a weird swirl effect around the pupil he had many piercings. Three on each side going down the bridge of his nose, Five in both ears with one rod going from the top of his ear to his earlobe on each ear making them six,

'Snake bites' in his lip and when he talked she saw his tongue had Three piercings. but he had a Hansom face ( Not a pein/sakura fic I'm just saying he is smexy)

The man smirked "I am Pein but you will address me as 'Leader-sama' Or Pein-Sama' no more no less understand?" Sakura nodded. Another figure came into the light and was a woman she had Dark blue hair with blue eyes, had a lip piercing and a nose piercing she also had a white paper rose in her hair. Pein oped his mouth to speak. "This is my partner KO-" He got cut off by the woman beside him

"I am Konan! dont bother with the old man( at this pein's eye twitched) you dont have to be formal with me you can call me 'Konan' Or 'Konan-Chan" she said with a smile

Sakura gave a smile of her own and nodded. Pein cleared his throat and tured his attention to Sakura "I have some questions for you"

A/N: WOO! THIS CHAPPY WAS LONG! lol but what kind of question do you think Pein will ask? oh and for you ppl who dont know 'Snake bites' are two pointy Piercings that go in the bottom lip oh ya the song Sakura sang is called '**_Take Me Away- Avril Lavigne _**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_P_**

**_L_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_S_**

**_E_**


	8. another note! im srry but plz read

A/N: OK guys! i have a question! how will you guys feel if i turn it into a peinsaku story? i mean i have writer's block and i rly think it wold help if it was a peinsaku story!

but if some of you PRO ITASAKU fans out there want i can put some itasaku in it but its really up to you guys! thanks! oh ya and if your wondering if you guys want it to be a peinsaku fic then Konan will be with Tobi/Madara but if you want it to stay a itasaku Pein will be with Konan! thanks guys!

Love,

Sam-Chan


End file.
